Angel Hates Sam!
by Cookieplzandthnx
Summary: Mary Sue fic! Join Angel on her quest to make Danny hers and be a hater of Sam for a valid reason by Mary Sue standards. If you support Mary Sues stay away from this but if don't come on in.


Angel was a girl that absolutely hated Sam Manson. She hated everything about that girl but the thing that made her hate her more was the fact that she was Danny's girlfriend! That could make anyone's blood boil, can't it?

She was in her bright pink bedroom with pictures of Sam's face with devil horns, a bushy moustache and 'whore' written with a red mark on her bedroom closet door but on the walls were pictures of Danny. There was even one with Danny hugging her. Though, she had only cut out Sam's face.

She sat on her bed with the latest teenage magazine. On the cover was the boy she was sure she was completely in love with though she had never talked to him and the girl she'd despised the most. "She's just a gothic whore who I'm sure just met you. Seriously why aren't you dating me the perfect girl for you," she shouted to the skies.

Her body shook with anger. That's it. She was going to have the one thing that Sam didn't. She was going to become a 'Halfa' just like Danny and she was going to win him over. Luckily, her parents were also ghost hunters and had a portal to the Ghost Zone too.

She stepped into the portal and turned the machine on. As the volts of energy changed her molecular structure she didn't scream because she was just too perfect for that. She stepped out of the portal unharmed because it wasn't like having probably millions of volts of ghost energy changing your molecular structure is painful or anything like that.

She looked in the mirror and saw that phase one of her plan had worked. Her platinum blonde hair was now bubblegum pink. Her clear blue eyes were now the same shade of pink as her hair. Her once outfit which once consisted of a white halter top, blue shorts and sneakers were now a sexy strapless black top with a pink 'AP' symbol, black mini skirt and pink high heeled boots. The perfect outfit for fighting off ghosts that will be throwing hot ectoplasm blast at you.

She turned intangible and flew through the ceiling like a pro because she didn't need practice and time to master her powers. In fact she was already more powerful than Danny and Vlad combined aka Dan Phantom.

She flew off to Sam's house without losing her way despite never going there. She looked through the window and saw her precious Danny and that gothic witch Sam talking and laughing. They moved to the bed and cuddled together. Angel's anger boiled up and in result, she blasted the window in with a pink ectoplasm blast.

"You're so screwed!" Angel roared. She flew and tried to attack Sam. Not realizing Danny transforming with a look that could have killed if that was possible.

"Leave her alone," Danny shouted in anger. His aura shone bright white and he blasted her with a ghost ray that threw her out of the window.

"Danny! Why are you attacking me,your girlfriend?" Angel asked.

"You're not my girlfriend and you'll never be. Now, who are you and why are you attacking us?"

"I'm Angel and I'm a Halfa just like you are and I'm your new girlfriend. Of course, I have to kill that whore in there first."

"She's not a whore." Danny threw another powerful ghost ray at her.

"Yes, she is and I'm here to take you to be mine. You sexy thing…"

"Leave me and Sam alone."

"Please, I'm more powerful than you and Vlad combined so just join me," she purred. A seductive smile graced her features.

"Oh, please. He doesn't have time for that!" another voice shouted. This is revealed to Sam holding an uncapped Fenton thermos at Angel. The light blasted at her and she was sucked in screaming, "You'll be mine."

Danny flew back to where Sam was and stood there looking confused. "What you've never heard of a Mary-Sue?" Sam asked.

"Nope."

"Well, a Mary-Sue comes after you and tries to worm her way into your life. They're driven to hate me and replace me which is illogical but because most want to be half ghost and half human they are easily defeated."

"You know a lot about them."

"They attack me a lot so I learnt. Besides she's just going to disappear after awhile. So let's just continue with our evening in peace." And with that folks, the evening returned to normal with no Mary-Sues to make it crappy.

* * *

**A/N: This scares me more than it scares you because I never knew I could write a Mary-Sue. Expect more of this because I want to write a new one-shot entitled, "Why OC Replacement Sam Is Illogical" and "Kiss Me Danny!" . Sounds good doesn't it? Sorry if this wasn't good because it didn't have a draft and a Mary-Sue story. I wouldn't be able to look at my notebook again. Anyways, thanks for reading and cookies for reviewers. Now, give me that cookie plz and thnx.**


End file.
